1. Field
At least one example embodiment of the inventive concepts relates to a system-on-chip (SoC), and more particularly, to an SoC which supports a full handshake method between a clock management unit and at least one intellectual property (IP) and/or a mobile device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an SoC includes a plurality of intellectual properties (IPs). Each of the plurality of IPs receives a clock signal from a clock management unit.
Generally, each of the plurality of IPs or IP cores may continually receive the clock signal while operating. The clock signal is continually provided even though the clock signal is not necessary for operating IPs or IP cores during a certain time periods. Here, in order to cut supply of a clock signal, user may preset the IP or IP core to cut supply of the clock signal.